retro_musiquefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Funk
Le funk est un genre musical apparu au milieu des années 1960Presence and Pleasure: The Funk Grooves of James Brown and Parliament - Anne Danielsen - Google Livres (1968 selon MusicmapDans Musicmap, aller dans Rhythm 'n' blues puis Early funk / P-funk.) aux États-Unis. Origines stylistiques La funk est issu du R&BFunk Music Genre Overview | AllMusic, de la soulDans Musicmap, aller dans Rhythm 'n' blues., du jazz et du rock. Genres dérivés Le funk a contribué à la naissance du discoDisco - Dance Music Genre(2003) The Drummer's Bible: How to Play Every Drum Style from Afro-Cuban to Zydeco, (ISBN 978-1-884365-32-4), page 67 : "Disco incorporates stylistic elements of Rock, Funk and the Motown sound while also drawing from Swing, Soca, Merengue and Afro-Cuban styles", de l'electroElectro Music Genre Overview | AllMusic, de la French houseHouse Music Styles :: House Genres -> Vinyl Records Australia et du Minneapolis soundThe 10 Best Prince Protégé Albums To Own On Vinyl — Vinyl Me, Please. Artistes * African Music MachineAfrican Music Machine | Biography & History | AllMusic * Los Amigos InvisiblesLos Amigos Invisibles mark 20th anniversary - NY Daily News * Steve ArringtonBillboard - Google Livres * Atlantic StarrRhythm and Blues, Rap, and Hip-hop - Frank W. Hoffmann - Google LivresShapiro, Peter (2006). The Rough Guide to Soul and R&B. Rough Guides. ISBN 1-84353-264-6, page 9. * The Average White BandShapiro, Peter (2006). The Rough Guide to Soul and R&B. Rough Guides. ISBN 1-84353-264-6, page 230.The Average White Band | Biography & History | AllMusic * B.T. ExpressShapiro, Peter (2006). The Rough Guide to Soul and R&B. Rough Guides. ISBN 1-84353-264-6, pages 58-59. * Mike BanksBrewster, Bill; Broughton, Frank (1999). Last Night a Dj Saved My Life: The History of the Disc Jockey. Headline Book Publishing. ISBN 0-7472-6230-6, page 364. * Bar-KaysBar-Kays | Biography & History | AllMusic * Big PigMcFarlane, Ian (1999). Encyclopedia of Australian Rock and Pop. Allen & Unwin. ISBN 1-86448-768-2, "Big Pig". * Black HeatBlack Heat | Biography & History | AllMusic * Eddie BoShapiro, Peter (2006). The Rough Guide to Soul and R&B. Rough Guides. ISBN 1-84353-264-6, page 37. * BrainstormBrainstorm | Biography & History | AllMusic * Brand New HeaviesGeorge, Nelson (2001). Buppies, B-boys, Baps, And Bohos: Notes On Post-soul Black Culture. Da Capo Press. ISBN 0-306-81027-1, page 72.Lawrence Journal-World - Recherche d'archives de Google Actualités * Brass ConstructionShapiro, Peter (2006). The Rough Guide to Soul and R&B. Rough Guides. ISBN 1-84353-264-6, pages 44 et 418. * BreakbotBreakbot | Biography & History | AllMusic * Michael BreckerThe Cambridge Companion to the Saxophone - Google Livres * BrickCon Funk Shun | Biography & History | AllMusic * The Brothers JohnsonThe Brothers Johnson | Biography & History | AllMusicGeorge, Nelson (2001). Buppies, B-boys, Baps, And Bohos: Notes On Post-soul Black Culture. Da Capo Press. ISBN 0-306-81027-1, page 194.The Encyclopedia of Popular Music - Colin Larkin - Google Livres * James BrownJames Brown | Biography & History | AllMusicMessing with the Blues - James Brown | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicPrisoner of Love - James Brown | Song Info | AllMusicFive Classic Albums Plus - James Brown | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicBrackett, Nathan; Hoard, Christian (2004). The New Rolling Stone Album Guide (4th ed.). Fireside. ISBN 0-394-72107-1, pages 110-112 et 316.Echols, Alice (2010). Hot Stuff: Disco and the Remaking of American Culture. W. W. Norton & Company. ISBN 978-0-3930-7701-8, pages 4, 18–22, 32–33.Hoffmann, Frank (2006). American Popular Music: Rhythm & Blues, Rap, and Hip-hop. Infobase Publishing. ISBN 978-0-8160-6980-4, pages 51 et 116. * The Budos BandThe Budos Band | Biography & History | AllMusic * CameoThe Encyclopedia of Popular Music - Colin Larkin - Google LivresShapiro, Peter (2006). The Rough Guide to Soul and R&B. Rough Guides. ISBN 1-84353-264-6, pages 65-66. * Jimmy CastorRhythm and Blues, Rap, and Hip-hop - Frank W. Hoffmann - Google Livres * Central LineBrewster, Bill; Broughton, Frank (1999). Last Night a Dj Saved My Life: The History of the Disc Jockey. Headline Book Publishing. ISBN 0-7472-6230-6, page 455. * A Certain RatioThe Encyclopedia of Popular Music - Colin Larkin - Google Livres * ChakkThe Rough Guide to Rock - Google Livres * Chapter 8Alternative, Country, Hip-Hop, Rap, and More: Music from the 1980s to Today - Britannica Educational Publishing - Google Livres * Charles Wright & the Watts 103rd Street Rhythm BandExpress Yourself: The Best of Charles Wright and the Watts 103rd Street Rhythm Band - Charles Wright & the Watts 103rd Street Rhythm Band, The Watts 103rd Street Rhythm Band, Charles Wright | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * ChicShapiro, Peter (2006). The Rough Guide to Soul and R&B. Rough Guides. ISBN 1-84353-264-6, pages 80 et 333. * Chicks IncorporatedMcFarlane, Ian (1999). Encyclopedia of Australian Rock and Pop. Allen & Unwin. ISBN 1-86448-768-2, "Chicks Inc". * Chocolate MilkChocolate Milk | Biography & History | AllMusic * George ClintonHot Stuff: Disco and the Remaking of American Culture - Alice Echols - Google LivresThe New Rolling Stone Album Guide - Google Livres * Cloud 9 * Bootsy CollinsBootsy Collins | Biography & History | AllMusicThe New Rolling Stone Album Guide - Google Livres * Catfish CollinsPhelps "Catfish" Collins | Biography & History | AllMusicFunk legend Phelps 'Catfish' Collins dies aged 66 - Uncut * Lyn CollinsJames Brown's Funky People - James Brown | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicPut It on the Line - Lyn Collins | Song Info | AllMusic * CommodoresGeorge, Nelson (2001). Buppies, B-boys, Baps, And Bohos: Notes On Post-soul Black Culture. Da Capo Press. ISBN 0-306-81027-1, page 202.Shapiro, Peter (2006). The Rough Guide to Soul and R&B. Rough Guides. ISBN 1-84353-264-6, pages 93-94. * Con Funk ShunShapiro, Peter (2006). The Rough Guide to Soul and R&B. Rough Guides. ISBN 1-84353-264-6, pages 94-95.Rock Obituaries - Knocking On Heaven's Door - Nick Talevski - Google Livres * Nikka CostaNikka Costa Offers Soulful Sounds On 'Pearl' : NPRReview - Nikka Costa - Pro*Whoa! (Gofunkyourself) * Don CovayShapiro, Peter (2006). The Rough Guide to Soul and R&B. Rough Guides. ISBN 1-84353-264-6, page 99. * Crown Heights AffairShapiro, Peter (2006). The Rough Guide to Soul and R&B. Rough Guides. ISBN 1-84353-264-6, page 44. * Daft PunkDaft Punk Biography | Rolling Stone * Dazz BandDazz Band | Biography & History | AllMusic * Deee-LiteDeee-Lite | Biography & History | AllMusic * Earth, Wind & FireEarth, Wind & Fire | Biography & History | AllMusic * FunkadelicFunkadelic | Biography & History | AllMusicCameo | Biography & History | AllMusic * The Gap BandThe Gap Band | Biography & History | AllMusic * The J.B.'sThe J.B.'s | Biography & History | AllMusic * Kool & the GangKool & the Gang | Biography & History | AllMusic * Lipps Inc.Lipps, Inc. | Biography & History | AllMusic * L.T.D.L.T.D. | Biography & History | AllMusic * Curtis MayfieldCurtis Mayfield | Biography & History | AllMusic * The MetersThe Meters | Biography & History | AllMusic * Ohio PlayersOhio Players | Biography & History | AllMusic * Maceo ParkerMaceo Parker | Biography & History | AllMusic * ParliamentParliament | Biography & History | AllMusic * PrincePrince | Biography & History | AllMusic * RufusChaka Khan | Biography & History | AllMusicRufus | Biography & History | AllMusic * Sly & the Family StoneSly & the Family Stone | Biography & History | AllMusic * SunbearMaze | Biography & History | AllMusicSunbear | Biography & History | AllMusic * Tower of PowerTower of Power | Biography & History | AllMusic * WarWar | Biography & History | AllMusic * The Watts 103rd Street Rhythm BandCharles Wright | Biography & History | AllMusic * ZappZapp | Biography & History | AllMusic Albums / compilations Chansons Références Catégorie:Pop Catégorie:Rock Catégorie:Années 1960 Catégorie:Années 1970 Catégorie:Années 1980